And Action
by Anzyllie
Summary: Surprise! The RK crew is now the RK cast (meaning they are now actors in the popular new TV series Rurouni Kenshin). With a crazed fan- girl on the set, and a drill sergeant director, what will happen to these poor characters? Just read to find out.
1. Soujiro

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK or the RK cast. No matter how much I wish I did.  
  
Authors Note: Um.. this may seem like a crappy fic, but I've only seen the RK eps. That are on Cartoon Network v.v, but I've read a bit more off of websites.  
  
Lyra: it's still sad  
  
:: SHUTUP! THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR FIC!::  
  
Lyra: *growls*  
  
:: It's Anzyll's!::  
  
Anzyll: *smiles*  
  
Lyra: . well at least Lydia isn't screwing up this one. Oh yuko (if you read this) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!  
  
::*hits Lyra on the head* shuddap brat::  
  
Lyra: *growls* Oh! Oki everyone that hasn't been there already, go2 go- gaia.com, register, and say that elfchildoflight0@netscape.net referred you! Oki thanx bai!  
  
::oki um well ::TEXT:: = author's note, 'Text' = thoughts, "text" = Speech, and *text* = current actions, *text = key note/word (look at the bottom for information)::  
  
Summery: Surprise! The RK crew is now the RK cast (meaning they are now actors in the popular new TV series Rurouni Kenshin). With a crazed fan- girl on the set, and a drill sergeant director, what will happen to these poor characters? Just read to find out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- ACTION!  
  
Prologue ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"And ACTION!" yelled the director. "But Mr. Himura..." Soujiro began, "CUT!" only to be interrupted by the director, for the eleventy-seventh time that day.  
  
"Put some feeling into it PRIIIIIIVATE!"  
  
"But *Mr. Shoeppner, my character has no feelings. HE'S F...[censored] EMOTIONLESS!"  
  
"How dare you! Drop and Gimme 20, PRIIIIIIIVATE!" hollered the director.  
  
In fear off getting kicked off the set, Soujiro complied to the director's orders, while everyone else on the set, fell over in fits of laughter. Meanwhile a small girl, about 15-or so walked up to the director "The Foods here Da.I mean Mr. Shoeppner" she said in a small voice. She looked up at him as he glared at Soujiro, who had gone from doing push-ups to break dancing, or trying to at least, causing the crew to laugh even harder.  
  
"Understood. You may go now Anzyll."  
  
"Yessir" She replied as she saluted him and walked off, back into the shadows of the studio.  
  
"As much as I hate to say this, considering we got no good filming done today, CHOW-TIME!" Shoeppner hollered.  
  
Shishio walked up behind Soujiro and slaped him on the back "you had me in stitches boi!"  
  
"Don't you mean wraps, Mr. Shishio sir?" Soujiro commented as he looked up at Shishio, causing everyone within hearing range, to burst into laughter yet again.  
  
--------------------------  
  
::Yeah it sucked I know. But it's my 1st time! Lemme alone. .::  
  
Mr. Shoeppner - Pronounced Shep-ner (also known as: Mr. Shitner), he's my biology teacher, he said I could use his name.  
  
All right I just wanna see what ppl think, if you don't like it, I'll take it down. If you do, then I'll continue it.  
  
~jaiden, dai, w/e 


	2. Kenshin

Disclaimer: how many of these things do I hafta write? Oh.hehe ^^;; sorry, um I do NOT own RK, any of it's characters, or any of it's merchandise (sadly).  
  
^-^ YAY! People actually like my idea! ^.^ Ok here's the idea: each chapter will be based around a different character.  
  
1st: Soujiro 2nd: Kenshin 3rd +: You'll just hafta wait and find out. ^\/^  
  
Summery: Surprise! The RK crew is now the RK cast (meaning they are now actors in the popular new TV series Rurouni Kenshin). With a crazed fan- girl on the set, and a drill sergeant director, what will happen to these poor characters? Just read to find out.  
  
---------------  
  
And Action!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---------------  
  
"Uh-oh" Kenshin said in a bored tone as he ducked to avoid being hit with plastic veggie props.  
  
"NO! STOP! CUT! CEASE AND DISIST! HAULT! HEEL! JUST PLAIN QUIT!" hollered the director.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Exactly! Why can't you say it JUST LIKE THAT when we're filming, HIMURA?!?!"  
  
"Maybe because Kaoru isn't as scary as you are." Answered Sanosuke.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT ROOSTER-BOY?!?!" hollered the director, his face turning a lovely shade of purple in rage.  
  
"Noth..." Sanosuke began but was abruptly cut off by a high-pitched "KEEEEEEEEENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!"  
  
The entire cast and stage crew became dead silent. The crazed one, the fan girl, had returned.  
  
In a blur of blonde and navy blue Kenshin was knocked to the floor, a young girl on top of him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her over-sized glasses hiding her eyes.  
  
"OOOOORRROOOOOOOO" "OMIGODIT'S REALLYYOU!IT'SBEENSOLONGSINCEILASTSAWYOU!KENSHINILOVEYOU!" She squealed gleefully and tightened her arms around Kenshin's neck, strangling him.  
  
While Lyra continued to squeal, the rest of the crew fled the scene as fast as they could, everyone INCLUDING the director.  
  
Everyone, that is, except a pair of angry eyes who looked on from the shadows. "Ken.shin I'll kill you." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I dun think you'll hafta worry 'bout that miss Kaoru, it appears my sister will take care of it for ya." Anzyll said suddenly, causing Kaoru to shriek and jump back.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!" Karou shouted.  
  
"Did I scare you? I'm sorry. I came from school, as I always do Miss Kaoru." Anzyll replied.  
  
"Oh well I.."  
  
"I do not mean to interrupt but, should Mister Kenshin be turning that rather pretty shade of purple?"  
  
"Huh?" Was Kaoru's reply as she turned back to look at Kenshin. "ACK! She's going to kill him!! Get her off! Get her off!" Kaoru shouted while jumping around.  
  
"Yes ma'am.. LYRA, TENKIN AT TEN O'CLOCK!" Anzyll shouted, catching Lyra's attention, causing her to jump up off of Kenshin and run through a curtain, straight into a wall.  
  
"Is that good?" Anzyll asked, smiling. "Yes, perfect." Kaoru said while running over to Kenshin's side.  
  
-----------------  
  
Yeah.that's my update for now..plz review, sorry if it makes no sense what- so-ever, and sorry if it's so short, it all came to me really fast. I mean REALLY fast.  
  
~AnZayel 


End file.
